Just You and I
by Mikky-sama
Summary: my lit sister's fanfiction "Ayahku entah di mana, ibuku gangguan jiwa." "pacaran? menurutmu?" #gajeness


**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Just You and I_ © _**Mikky-sama's Little Sister**_

**Genre :**

Family / general / romance

**Rated :**

T

**Warning :**

_OC, OOC, AU, typo and miss-typo_

**A/N (Mikky-sama) :**

Sebenarnya ini bukan punya saya. **Ini punya adik saya**. Dia hanya numpang _publish_ di akun saya. Jadi, kalau ada yang gak jelas ataupun aneh dan kalau nanti _update_-nya lama, jangan salahkan saya. Tumben-tumbennya dia bikin _fanfiction_. Biasanya dia bikin _original fiction_. Dia paling gak betah bikin _character_ orang lain, harap dimaklumi saja kalau sebagian besar menyorot _OC_-nya. Sekian dari saya. Selamat menikmati _fanfiction_ dari adik siwalan (baca : sialan) saya.

**:: Just You and I ::**

"Kami berdua terjun di dunia _entertain_ karena suatu hal. Tetapi setelah di jalani, ternyata tak seburuk yang kami bayangkan," kata seorang pemuda berwajah manis dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis. Di depan pemuda itu banyak wartawan yang memburu berita tentangnya dan seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kalian memilih Pulau Jeju untuk _setting_ _video clip_ kalian berdua?" tanya seorang wartawan.

"Pulau Jeju adalah tempat rekomendasi dari paman kami. Jadi, kami tidak bisa untuk menolak. Dan suatu kebanggaan tersendiri, kami bisa merilis album kami di Korea," jawab gadis bersurai indigo dan bermata perak.

"Apakah kalian ada rencana membuat album di Korea lagi?" seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan wajah pucat melontarkan pertanyaan kepada pasangan yang sedang disorot banyak kamera.

"Kami tidak dapat memastikan. Tapi kami ada rencana untuk membuat film di Korea tepatnya di Pulau Jeju. Pulau Jeju juga mempunyai kesan tersendiri bagi kami," jawab gadis itu.

"Ya, karena dia bertemu dengan pemuda yang memikat hatinya," celetuk pemuda berambut hitam kebiru-biruan yang sedang menahan tawanya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia!" seru gadis itu kepada wartawan yang kemudian disambut dengan tawa dan sorakan para wartawan.

"Pemuda itu pasti sangat tampan!"

"Pemuda itu pasti hebat dapat meluluhkan hati kerasnya!"

"Masih adakah pertanyaan?" tanya seorang wanita yang duduk bersama pasangan tadi. Tampaknya, dia adalah _manager_ dari pasangan tersebut. "Ya! Silahkan!" kata wanita itu mempersilahkan seseorang yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Kalian adalah artis Jepang dan sudah di kenal di kalangan internasional. _Fans_ kalian yang menginginkan kalian berpacaran. Apa tanggapan kalian?"

"Wah, ini pertanyaan sulit," kata pemuda tadi memasang mimik berpikir. "Apa menurutmu?" tanyanya kepada pasangannya.

"Menurutmu?" balas gadis tersebut dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap pemuda tadi. "Mungkin _fans_ memandang kami cocok saat bersama karena wajah kami mirip. Mungkin juga karena dia tinggi," ucapnya seraya memandang pemuda di sebelahnya. "Dan aku pendek," jawabnya lirih seraya menundukkan kepala dan memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"Tak apa kakak! Kau jadi terlihat imut!" sorak salah satu penggemar gadis bermata putih.

"Jadi aku tidak imut?" celetuk pemuda itu.

"Kakak juga imut," jawab penggemar lainnya.

"Permisi," potong seorang wartawan. "Apa kalian selalu memakai kalung berinisial 'H' dan 'S' itu? Dan apa maksud dari kalung itu?"

"Wah, tak ada yang bertanya tentang kalung sebelumnya. Kalung ini adalah kalung orang tua kami. Kalung berinisial 'S' yang dipakai Yuko adalah kalung ayah. Sedangkan yang berinisial 'H' yang sedang kupakai adalah kalung milik ibu. Mereka membuat kalung ini saat masih di sekolah menengah. Mereka membuatnya dari resin yang dicetak di cetakan agar-agar," jelas pemuda itu.

"Lalu, di mana orang tua kalian? Kenapa kalian tinggal bersama paman kalian?"

"Ayah kami meninggalkan kami sejak kecil. Sedangkan ibu kami sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena gangguan jiwa," jelas Yuko—gadis bersurai indigo.

"Kami dulu sempat hilang. Itulah yang membuat ibu kami setres. Tapi untung paman kami mencari kami."

**:: Just You and I ::**

"Kami dulu sempat hilang. Itulah yang membuat ibu kami setres. Tapi untung paman kami mencari kami."

"Baru saja kita melihat liputan dari jumpa pers dengan dua artis Jepang yang sedang merilis album di negeri kita, Korea. Sesaat lagi, kita akan melihat cuplikan dari _music video_ dari kakak beradik Yuki dan Yuko."

**:: Just You and I ::**

**Yuki Hyuuga**

Laki-laki, kakak pertama, kembaran Yuko Hyuuga, berambut hitam, bermata gelap, tinggi badan 182 cm, berat badan 67 kg, pemalu, berwajah polos, kerap berperan menjadi _playboy_.

**Yuko Hyuuga**

Perempuan, kembaran Yuki Hyuuga, berambut indigo, bermata perak, tinggi 155 cm, berat badan 42 kg, tidak takut apapun, berwajah dingin, kerap berperan sebagai '_Cinderella'_.

**:: Just You and I ::**

Mikky-sama : jangan salahkan aku kalau pendek dan gak jelas.

Adik Siwalan : ini hanya prolog. _Review_-nya.

Mikky-sama : kagak usah di-_review_ juga kagak apa-apa :p *dibuang


End file.
